


Come settle down

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Maia, Clary et Isabelle vivent ensemble et se rappellent de leur premier Noël toutes les trois.Jour 21 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Come settle down

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissement de contenu : nourriture**  
>  Merci à Laura pour son aide. ♥  
> Aussi disponible [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

  
Source de l'image : [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162258/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162258/#=_=)  


 — Clary, s’écria Izzy, dépêche-toi !  
— J’arrive mon chat, arrête de t’inquiéter, on a le temps.  
        Clary descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et faillit manquer la dernière marche. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put à un meuble et éclata de rire face à sa maladresse. Maia secoua sa tête, faussement désespérée.  
        Aujourd’hui, elles allaient décorer leur maison pour Noël, et Clary était bien décidée à ce qu’elles fabriquent leurs propres décorations. Elle emmenait donc ses deux amoureuses en courses spéciales carton et peinture.  
— En route, mauvaise troupe, fit Maia.  
        Elles se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et arrivèrent rapidement au supermarché le plus proche. Le trajet avait été ponctué de rire et de musique.  
        Au rayon d’art, Clary prit les choses en main :  
— On a besoin de papier cartonné coloré, de peinture, de bombes de fausse neige, de colle à paillette et de ciseaux cranteurs.  
        Maia et Izzy levèrent toutes les deux leurs pouces en l’air. En une vingtaine de minutes, leur sac était plein de ce dont elles avaient besoin mais aussi de paillettes et de nouvelles guirlandes lumineuses. Elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez elle et débarrassèrent la table de leur salon pour étaler leurs nouveaux achats en travers.  
— Alors, commença Clary, ce qu’on peut faire, c’est des décors pour mettre sous le sapin. Un village ou ce que vous voulez.  
— On fait un concours ! s’écria Izzy.  
        Clary hocha la tête.  
— D’accord, mais on gagne toutes à la fin, ajouta Maia.  
        Elles se mirent d’accord sur les détails et tapèrent dans leurs mains pour signifier une promesse.  
        Elles restèrent concentrées sur leurs œuvres pendant approximativement une minute avant que l’une d’elles, en l’occurrence Isabelle, brise le silence :  
— Vous vous rappelez notre premier Noël ici ?  
        Maia claqua ses mains l’une contre l’autre :  
— C’était iconique ! Je revisualise la scène comme si c’était hier.  
— Regardez où on en est maintenant ! renchérit Clary en attrapant les mains de ses deux petites amies.  
        Maia et Izzy joignirent leurs mains restantes et elles se sourirent.  
  
         _Trois ans plus tôt._  
— Clary, s’écria Izzy, dépêche-toi !  
— J’arrive mon chat, arrête de t’inquiéter, ils arrivent dans une heure.  
        Clary descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et faillit manquer la dernière marche. Elle se rattrapa sur Izzy qui était au pied des marches et elles éclatèrent de rire face à la maladresse de la rousse. Maia secoua sa tête, faussement désespérée.  
        Elles avaient acheté cette maison, leur maison, il y a quelques mois à peine. Mais personne n’était au courant. Ce soir, elles avaient invité leurs proches à un repas de fêtes de fin d'année dans une maison prétendument empruntée à une tante de Maia. Et elles allaient en fait prévu de leur expliquer qu’elles étaient en couple toutes les trois, car personne ne savait cela non plus. Alec avait beau taquiner Izzy sur la façon dont elle regardait Clary, Simon sur la façon dont Clary louchait sur Maia et Luke sur la manière dont Maia jetait des regards en coin à Izzy, personne ne savait rien.  
        À cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée résonna. Clary et Izzy se détachèrent en un instant et chacune des filles tira sur ses vêtements pour tenter d’avoir un air plus présentable, selon elles. Elles ouvrirent la porte et…  
— Alec ! s’écria Izzy en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.  
        Le jeune homme sourit et referma ses bras autour d’elle. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps, Alec étant assez occupé par son travail et Izzy par son déménagement. Alec ne savait cependant pas qu’Izzy déménageait. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup de temps et lui expliquerait en temps venu.  
— Biscuit, Maia, salua plus calmement Magnus, qui accompagnait Alec.  
— On est ravies de vous recevoir, dit Clary avec un large sourire.  
— Entrez donc, vous êtes les premiers, enchaîna Maia.  
        Les deux adelphes se séparèrent et tout le monde s’installa sur un canapé dans le salon, qui entourait une table basse. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient décidé de mettre des décorations dans les tons blancs et bleus et le tout donnait une ambiance très apaisante.  
— Racontez-moi tout, fit Izzy, enthousiaste. Ça avance, les préparatifs du mariage ?  
— Eh bien… commença Magnus.  
        Il jeta un coup d’œil à Alec et ils éclatèrent de rire. Les trois filles échangèrent un regard perdu. Les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle rapidement.  
— C’est compliqué, poursuivit Alec en souriant toujours, mais on va s’en sortir. Disons qu’on a eu quelques…  
        Il semblait chercher ses mots.  
— …difficultés, compléta Magnus.  
— Rien de grave ? s’inquiéta Maia.  
— Non, ne vous en faites pas ! les rassura-t-il.  
        Maia hocha la tête. Elle entendit soudain une sonnerie venir de la cuisine et s’y précipita.  
— C’est le four ! s’exclama Maia. Je reviens.  
        Clary et Izzy échangèrent un sourire. C’était un gâteau complexe sur lequel Maia avait passé une bonne partie de son après-midi et cela lui tenait à cœur.  
— Et vous, les filles, tout va bien ? dit Alec.  
— Parfait, répondirent en chœur Izzy et Clary.  
— Quelle synchronisation, Isabelle et Biscuit, on pourrait presque croire que vous êtes la même personne.  
        Elles rougirent, se regardèrent puis fixèrent leurs pieds. Clary se fit alors la réflexion qu’elles étaient probablement grillées. Maia revint dans le salon à cet instant, et la sonnette se fit entendre également.  
— J’y vais ! fit Clary en fonçant vers la porte.  
        Alec leva un sourcil interrogatif à l’intention de Magnus, qui haussa les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense : « Simon ! » résonna dans le salon.  
— Moi aussi tu m’as manqué, Clary, dit le jeune homme en refermant ses bras autour d’elle.  
        Les quatre autres personnes se dirigèrent aussi vers la porte d’entrée pour saluer le nouveau venu.  
— Je pensais arriver en premier, dit-il faussement déçu.  
— Magnus et Alec ont mis la barre haute en venant ici avec une heure d’avance, rit Clary.  
        Les embrassades étaient à peine finies que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.  
— Luke ! s’écria Clary une nouvelle fois en se jetant au cou de celui qui venait d’arriver.  
— Hey, petiote, répondit l’intéressé avec un large sourire.  
        Luke serra ensuite Maia dans ses bras, puis salua les autres plus formellement.  
— Je suis désolé d’être en retard, commença Luke, je…  
— Aucun souci, coupa Izzy avec un sourire, tu es arrivé pile à l’heure.  
— Et maintenant on peut commencer l’apéro ! appela Clary depuis le salon où elle était retournée.  
— Mais ce n’est pas de très grande qualité, compléta Maia.  
        Les deux filles avaient en effet sorti sur la table basse des biscuits apéritifs de commerce et différentes boissons.  
        Chacun s’installa puis ils discutèrent tranquillement de leurs vies respectives. Une sonnerie venant de la cuisine se fit rapidement entendre et il fut alors temps de passer à table.  
— J’espère que vous allez aimer, dit Izzy, j’y ai mis tout mon cœur.  
— Ma chère petite sœur, ce n’est pas pour dire que tu cuisines mal mais…  
        Izzy fit semblant de bouder et fit une grimace à l’intention d’Alec. Maia laissa échapper un rire.  
— Je suis passée derrière, ne vous en faites pas, fit-elle semblant de chuchoter.  
        Tout le monde éclata de rire et les discussions démarrèrent à nouveau. Le repas passait plutôt rapidement et toutes les personnes présentes se sentaient bien. Le temps du dessert arriva et Maia se mit debout rapidement pour aller à la cuisine.  
— J’ai hâte que vous goûtiez mon gâteau ! s’exclama-t-elle de façon enthousiaste.  
— Je vais t’aider à amener les assiettes à dessert, fit Izzy en se mettant debout aussi.  
— Et moi je vais vous soutenir moralement les chatons ! ajouta Clary.  
— Les _chatons_ ? releva Magnus.  
        Les trois filles blêmirent en même temps. Elles s’étaient senties en telle confiance qu’elles avaient en fait oublié qu’elles n’étaient pas out. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
— Les filles, dit Luke d’une voix douce, je crois qu’il est temps de nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez tous invités.  
— Ce n’est pas seulement pour être réunis tous ensemble ?! s’étonna Simon.  
        Il mit alors sa main devant sa bouche et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « J’ai pensé à voix haute ».  
— C’est-à-dire, qu’en premier lieu… débuta Clary.  
— On est reconnaissantes de tous vous avoir ici pour cette fin d'année, poursuivit Izzy, vraiment. Mais…  
— Luke a raison, il n’y a pas que ça, termina Maia.  
        Magnus et lui avaient un sourire entendu aux lèvres, tandis que Simon et Alec avaient tous les deux l’air confus. Clary, Maia et Isabelle se regardèrent tour à tour dans les yeux. Elles savaient que tout irait bien mais ce n’était pas rien non plus. Elles prirent alors une inspiration et lâchèrent toutes en même temps :  
— On est ensemble.  
        En moins d’un quart de seconde, Luke s’était levé et les avait toutes les trois prises dans ses bras.  
— Je vous aime, mes petites. Et je suis fier de vous.  
        Clary était déjà en train de pleurer et les deux autres reniflaient dans les épaules les unes des autres.  
— Je ne vais pas prétendre être étonné, fit Magnus en souriant, mais je suis néanmoins touché que vous nous l’ayez dit. Je suis ravi pour vous trois.  
— Merci, parvint à dire Clary après s’être essuyé le visage sur la veste de Luke.  
        Alec ajouta à son tour :  
— Izzy, tu mérites tellement d’être heureuse. Et Clary, Maia, je vous fais confiance.  
— Merci, sourit Maia.  
        Simon, quant à lui, n’avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit depuis que les trois filles avaient révélé être en couple et ne releva la tête que lorsqu’il sentit plusieurs paires de regard posées sur lui. Il déclara alors, très solennellement :  
— Je boude.  
        Izzy haussa un sourcil.  
— Je boude parce que j’aurais dû être au courant beaucoup plus tôt.  
        Toutes les autres personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire. C’était du Simon tout craché. Il était d’ailleurs en train d’essayer de garder une moue boudeuse, mais il ne put rester ainsi plus de trois secondes et un large sourire barra alors son visage.  
— Je suis tellement content pour vous trois ! s’écria-t-il en frappant des mains.  
        Il se leva alors et serra chacune des trois filles dans ses bras.  
— Vous êtes mes trois meilleures potes, évidemment que je suis trop content pour vous. Je veux savoir tous les détails ! Quand, où, des anecdotes, des…  
— Stop Simon, fit Clary en souriant, ça viendra en temps et en heure.  
  
         _Temps présent._  
— En y repensant, je me demande comment Luke et Magnus savaient, se questionna Clary à voix haute.  
— Clary, mon chat, s’esclaffa Maia, on n’était pas vraiment discrètes. Je suis sûre qu’ils ont deviné uniquement avec nos regards.  
— J’avoue, mais comment se retenir de vous regarder ? fit la rousse. Vous êtes beaucoup trop belles.  
— Parle pour toi, dit Isabelle, tu es magnifique.  
        Clary lui tira la langue et Izzy fit semblant d’être offensée. Clary imita alors le Chat Potté et Izzy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clary. Maia regardait la scène avec des yeux attendris.  
— Izzy, Clary, je vous aime tellement.  
— Je t’aime aussi Maia, répondit Izzy. Et toi aussi, Clary.  
— Et moi aussi, je vous aime. Tellement. 


End file.
